Bella's Secret
by MothOnTheLightbulb
Summary: Edward has a bad feeling about Bella going to visit Jacob Black. But he lets her visit him while he hunts. Was it a mistake? Team Edward. Reviews welcome! I am finished with this story. But there is a sequal up for it call Amity.
1. A Bad Feeling

**Hello. Thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated!**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

***********************************************

**Bella's POV**

"Just let me go!" I was getting so frustrated with him.

"No, Bella. It is simply too dangerous."

"I've gone before and came back perfectly fine."

"Yes, love, but i have a bad feeling about it today"

"Edward, your just on edge because you need to hunt. Go have fun, don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." I said making a puppy dog face. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay you can go, and that comment wasn't funny at all." He Smiled my favorite crooked smile. " I will drive you to the border and Alice will pick you up."

I hate when he acts like Jake is the worst danger that there possibly is. I trust Jake so much and I know he would never do anything to hurt me. And that he would protect me with his life.

*********************************************

**Two hours later.**

Edward was driving me to the Quilette border.

"If Jacob starts to get upset at all, get far away from him immediately."

"Yea, I know you've told me at least ten times"

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure your safe" I could tell he was truly sorry and worried.

"I will be, I promise" We were at the border now and Jake was waiting in the rabbit. Edward stiffened.

**Edward's POV**

"I will be, I promise." Damn right she will be. If she comes back hurt, or, not at all. Some one will die!

Then I heard a repulsive thought from Jacob.

_Wow she looks hot! I hope she likes beer, that's all I've got. Tonight will be so fun! I bet it will be her first time drinking. I'm sure she'll love it. Oh Shit! I forgot the bloodsucker could read minds. I hope he wasn't paying attention._

I stiffened and growled. He was planning on getting my angel drunk. She wouldn't take it when he offered. Would she?

"Bella, Can I trust you to make good choices tonight?" She gave me a puzzled look. I wish I could read her mind."

"What are you talking about, Edward? Of Course."

Good maybe she will see what a vile mutt he is.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Bella Swan." She leaned over and kissed me, It was wonderful.

"Be safe" I said to her as she crossed the treaty line.


	2. A Different Side of Jacob

**I hope that if you are reading you are reviewing! Please do so.**

**This is where it gets interesting.  
And by the way, I don't own these characters.**

**********************************************

**Bella's POV**

Edward was acting weird. He knew that I Wouldn't do anything stupid. Oh well, he is just worrying.

I got into the car with Jake. "Hey"

"Hey!" He sure seems giddy.

"So what are we doing to day."

"I thought we'd go to the beach and watch the sunset."

"Ah, sounds fun"

**********************************************

We got to the beach and Jake went to the trunk and got out a blanket and a cooler. He must have brought supper.  
He spread the blanket out and we sat down on it.

"So, Bella, have you ever gotten drunk before?"

I was shocked. The first question he asked me was if I had been drunk. This didn't seem like Jacob at all, maybe he's joking.

"What, uh, Jake.... no."

"Do you wanna?" Now this was getting really weird.

"Er, no Jake. My dad is a cop and were underage. And it is just plain wrong."

"C'mon it will be fun."

"No. Take me home." Why was he trying to get me to do something so stupid. Something he knew I wouldn't do. I needed to leave.

"Aw, Bells, I'm sorry I pressured you. You don't have to go. I won't say another word about it."

**Jacob's POV**

"Aw, Bells, I'm sorry I pressured you. You don't have to go. I won't say another word about it."

I can't believe she didn't want to. We could have so much fun. Well her not drinking isn't going to make me not drink, I reached in the cooler and grabbed a beer.

"Do you mind if I still do."

"Well, no, I guess. But I am driving back." Good, because I was going to any way.

We talked for a while. I had chugged three beers. I was hammered.

**Bella's POV**

I've never seen Jake act like this. He said that he is pretty much the same drunk as he is sober. But I disagree. He started acting really stupid.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Jake, like a brother."

"I love you as so much more than a sister."

Before I could stop him, he had me pinned to the rocky beach kissing me. I tried to get him off of me, but I couldn't. He just wouldn't stop.


	3. My Worst Nightmare

**Thanks so much for the favorites and reviews! The story will just keep getting more interesting, so keep on reading!**

**I don't own these characters, or twilight........ yet. Actually, never.**

**Btw, this is after Eclipse. Bella is still human.**

*********************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I kept trying to push him off of me, but he is just too strong. He started to lift my shirt up, I finally got a word out.

"STOP!"

"Oh, come on babe you know you want to do this."

"No, Jacob I don't want to! Please stop!" I was so panicked now. This can't really be happening.

"Well I do!"

He threw me back down on the hard rocks. It hurt, I could feel blood running down my back and knew that bruises were forming. I tried to get away from him, but he slapped me so hard that it knocked me out.

When I came to Jacob was lying next to me. I was naked, and my whole body was bruised and I had several scrapes. My body hurt everywhere, and i mean _everywhere_. There was one place that hurt worst than all the rest.....

I got up and tried to run away. But it hurt to bad that I fell back down as soon as I stood up. I started to crawl.

"Where do you think your going." Oh no, I hope he doesn't have anything else planned.

"I want to go home"

"You can, just as soon as you get dressed and learn the cover story." He nodded toward a pile of clothes. I started putting them on. "We were walking, and you fell down a small hill, hit your face on a rock. Got it?"

"Yea, okay, hill and a rock."

"And you don't tell anyone what happened. Not even your leech. If he finds out and tries to get revenge, Him and his whole family will die!" Oh great, Edward will probably find out and try to kill him. I don't mind the thought of Jacob dying. I just don't want the Cullens to get hurt.

"Get in the car!"

**********************************************************

We got to the border and Alice was waiting for me. I hope I get the story right.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I rolled down a hill and hit my face on a rock." We were speeding away now. " Are Edward and Jasper back yet?"

"Yea, but you need to shower and change first, you're covered in dry blood!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry if it is making you uncomfortable."

Alice dropped me off at Charlie's house. I got in the shower. I feel so violated, and I think I'm getting depressed. I don't know if I can face Edward.


	4. Not There

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean alot to me! I hope you are enjoying this as much reading it as I am writing it.**

**I still don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is a genius!**

*******************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I tried to keep from crying. I had to act as normal as possible for Edward, so I tried to hide my depression. I felt so worthless. I wish Edward wouldn't have let me go! No, this is all my fault I should have listened to him, and now he might get hurt. Because of me.

I got in my truck and started to drive to Edward's family's house. On the way I kept repeating to myself, 'you can do this, Bella.' I pulled up and took a deep breath before I got out.

"Hey!" Said Emmett

"Whoa! What happened to your face?"

"Oh. I-I uh fell down a hill and hit a rock." Then Edward and Jasper came down stairs. Edward rushed to my side to see if I was okay.

"Bella, is something wrong, besides the obvious?" Jasper asked me, worried.

"Uh, I got in a fight with Jacob, before I fell down."

"What did he do to you?!" Edward growled I could tell that he was getting mad.

"Don't worry I was just over reacting."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Where are the girls at?" I asked noticing that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were gone.

"Shopping" Emmett said while rolling his eyes.

"Bella, lets go to our meadow."

"Okay"

**************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

I had just gotten back from shopping with my mom and sister. Jasper pulled me outside. He started running, and I ran with him. We were about three miles from our house when he stopped.

"I need to tell you something, but you have to keep it from Edward. Can you do that?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"You know how Bella has bruises? Yea, well, I don't think she fell."

"Why?"

"She is feeling depressed, scared, and violated."

"So what do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure. Can you look and see if she tells anyone?"

I nodded. I tried to concentrate on her future but I couldn't see anything at all.

"I can't see her at all!"


	5. The Meadow

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**And once again I have to say these characters aren't mine.**

********************************************************

**Edward's POV**

" Tell me everything that happened with Jacob today." I am so worried about my Bella.

She hesitated and looked like she was thinking.

"Uh, He said he thinks I should wait until I am older to marry you. I got really mad so I tried to go away, and I tripped and rolled down the hill."

That stupid mutt, he should have just kept his mouth shut. And he should of caught her before she fell. I started to walk away, I was going to have a word with him.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"To give that dog a piece of my mind!"

"No, Edward, please don't it's not his fault at all, I just overreacted. Please stay here with me."

She sounded really panicked. I wanted so bad to go kill him right now, but I couldn't do anything to hurt Bella. I calmed myself, and sat back down next to her on the grass.

" I love you."

"I love you so much you don't even know."

************************************************************

We had been in the meadow for hours. I picked her up and we ran back to my house. I love the feeling of running with my one true love on my back.

"Do you want to stay over tomorrow. I can have Alice tell Charlie you are going shopping." We had a four day weekend off from school, and I knew that Bella liked to stay over at my house.

"No thanks, I really need to do homework and clean the house."

That's weird, she usually drops everything to be with me. But I don't want her falling behind in school.

"Okay."

**********************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I usually love to stay the night at Edward's house. But I just don't feel up to anything after what happened. I wanted so bad to be alone. But he might suspect something. I hate feeling like this.

"Well I should probably be going home."

"I'll be over when Charlie is in bed."

"Uh, maybe you should stay home tonight. I'm feeling kind of sick and I don't want to be sick around you."

I hate lying to him, I don't feel sick, just depressed.

"I'll call you later." He sounded worried.


	6. Punishment

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Oh and guess what I'm about to say next................**

**If you guessed 'I don't own these characters' you guessed right!**

*****************************************************

**Bella's POV**

After I got home last night, I cried myself to sleep. My life seemed so perfect before, but Jacob had to screw it up. I don't think I can live with this. I wish I could go back in time. The phone rang. I picked it up hoping it wasn't Jacob, or anyone else for that matter.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Yea."

"Are you okay, you seem upset?"

"Yea, just tired. And I think I have the stomach flu."

"I'm coming over."

"No, don't. I'm fine, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I will call you later."

"Okay. I love you. Be safe."

"Love you too. I will."

Then I hung up. How was I ever going to be normal again. I would feel a little better if Jacob could be punished but there is no way he could be.

*********************************************************

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up with a huge headache. I was on the beach, completely naked. There was some blood on the rocks. I struggled to think what happened.

Then I remembered. I raped Bella.

"Oh no! Oh no!"

I can't tell anyone about this. I'll have to hide my thoughts from the pack. I'm so stupid! Why did I get drunk? But I do remember that I enjoyed last night, alot. Maybe too much. Then I heard a howl. I transformed and ran towards it.

_Calm down, Jake. There is no danger. When you get here we will be in human form. You need to change when you get here. _It was Sam.

_Okay._

When I got there I changed like I was told to do. All of the pack was there lined up, in human form.

"Jacob, we know what happened last night." Bella must have told someone. Bring it on bloodsuckers!

"How?" I asked.

"We heard it, by the time we got there it was too late."

"But, you are going to be punished. Jacob, you are no longer a werewolf. Sorry." I was speechless. They can't do that.

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Yes, When a member of the pack hurts a human, they are no longer a protector." I was so mad, I tried to change, but I couldn't. I guess I do kind of deserve this.

I went home and got my stash of money. Only one hundred dollars, not much, but enough for now. I got in the car and started to drive.


	7. Good Bye

**Hey! **

**I don't own the characters.**

**I know this chapter doesn't really seem like Bella, but it had to happen for the other things that I want to take place. Sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter is more normal, I promise.**

*****************************************************

**Bella's POV**

For the next hour I tried to concentrate on cleaning. But I just couldn't. This is the worst depression I've ever felt. Worse even than when Edward left.

I have to do something to feel better. Anything to make this pain stop. I could....

No, I have to think about Edward, how crushed he would be. But what if I just cut, just to bleed, I won't die.

I went and grabbed a knife and went to the bathroom. I slowly cut my arm. It hurt a little bit, but seemed to ease the emotional pain. I thought, 'screw it, this is the best thing I've ever felt. I'm taking this all the way.' I decided to write a note for Edward.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry. But the pain of what Jacob did to me was to much. What happened is too horrible to write. My last wish is that you don't try to kill him. He deserves it, but I don't want you or your family to get hurt. And, please, don't go to Volturi either. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Love,  
Bella_

_******************************************************_

**Edward's POV**

Bella has been acting so strange lately. I'm worried about her. I decided to play the piano, because it calms me down. Alice rushed down the stairs.

"Edward! Edward! Something horrible is going to happen!"

She showed me her vision. Bella covered in blood. I knew I should have gone over today.

"Carlisle, Bella's going to be hurt we have to go help her."

Alice, Carlisle and I ran to Bella's house. She was in the bathroom, her wrists slit open and a note on the sink. She did this to herself. Why? Her heart was beating weakly.

"Carlisle, can you save her?"

"Only in one way!"

No, it's not time yet, she's not ready.

"Edward, do you think you can do it, or should I?"

I guess if it had to be done, I would do it. She wanted me to do it.

"I'll do it."

I kneeled down and got ready to sink my teeth into her neck. I hope I can do this.


	8. Immune

**No poseo el carácter crepuscular o un de los en él**

**Thanks for reading!**

*************************************************

**Carlisle's POV**

I felt so bad for my son, about to lose the love of his life. I couldn't imagine losing Esme. He bit Bella's neck, it was the only way to save her. I could tell that he had some trouble stopping himself from killing her. Then her heartbeat went back to normal. The bite on her neck healed shut in a matter of seconds. The cuts at her wrist stopped bleeding. Then she opened her eyes.

"Edward?" She said weakly.

"I'm right here, I know it burns I'm sorry."

"No, nothing burns, I'm dead. But if I'm dead why are you here, and Carlisle too. Oh no! Jacob attacked you!"

"Shhh, Bella no were all alive." He turned to me.

"Why doesn't it burn her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't smell like venom at all, I think she is immune to it." He gave me a puzzled look

"If that is the case," I said, " we need to get her to the hospital." Alice had seen she would need to go to the hospital, so she went and got us a car. We drove to the hospital.

In the waiting room Edward asked Alice a question.

"Why was your vision of Bella so blurry?"

"I don't know they have been lately."

Just then doctor Smith came out, he was the one taking care of Bella. I couldn't because I was a conflict of interest.

"She is going to be fine. She keeps asking for Edward. Her father said it is okay for him to go back and see her." He motioned toward the door. Edward got up and followed him back.

**********************************************************

**Edward's POV**

I am so confused right now. Why did Bella try to kill herself. Why didn't my venom have any effect on her?

As soon as I walked into her hospital room she said,

"Edward I'm so sorry! I was so stupid!"

"It's okay Bella, all that matters to me is that you're okay now."

"She won't tell us why she did this, she said she wouldn't until you were here." Charlie said. His thoughts were blaming me for it.

"Edward promise you will stay even after I tell you?"

"Of course." She sighed and looked very nervous.

"Well the other day with Jake, I didn't fall down a hill." She paused. "Well, Uh, he raped me."

Charlie broke down into tears. I was furious.

"That's why he ran away." Charlie said through the sobs.

The stupid dog thinks he can run away from his problems. Well he is wrong!

When visiting hours were over, Carlisle and I went home. He drove at a normal speed so we could talk.

"Why do you think she didn't turn."

"I think she is immune."

"But it healed her somewhat."

"Maybe her body just absorbed it, honestly I have no idea."

Then a horrible thought entered my mind.

"Or something inside her absorbed it." I whispered.


	9. Two Evil Lines

**Hey! Thanks for reading this! And as always, I don't own the charachters, or Twilight.**

*******************************************************

**Edward's POV**

"What did you just say?" Carlisle asked me.

"What if she is pregnant."

_That's a possibility, we need to have her take a test. _He thought.

"Charlie isn't letting her out of the house, and it would embarrass her for him to know about it."

"Bring it over when he is asleep."

"Okay. I will, but you're coming with me."

If that mutt got her pregnant, I would for sure kill him. And make it painful. I was doing my best not to go and kill him now, because Bella and my family didn't want me to. Stupid treaty.

When we got to our house Alice was waiting outside for us.

"Edward, I just saw Jacob's future. He isn't a werewolf anymore. I saw him going to another country."

That's not possible, once a werewolf, always a werewolf. I think.

"Have you seen anything about Bella?"

"No."

*******************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I had to stay in the hospital for a week. Edward was with me the whole time. I am doing better now, mentally anyway. I am in therapy and on medicine. I feel horrible for what I put Edward through. I feel better now about what happened with Jacob because somebody knows, and when the police find him he is going to jail. My thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

_Carlisle and I are coming over tonight. Don't worry, I will explain when we get there. Leave the window open. Love, Edward._

I went and opened the window. I wondered why Carlisle was coming with him. Maybe he just wants to see how I am doing.

I was lying in bed waiting for my boyfriend and his father to climb in my window. They came in quietly, Edward was carrying a Wal-Mart sack.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle said

"Hi."

"Now don't be alarmed, but I have a theory as to why my venom didn't effect you." It was Edward talking. "To test this theory, I brought you something, and you need to urinate on it."

He pulled a pregnancy test. He thinks I'm pregnant. With Jacob's baby. Why me?

I took it to the bathroom and followed the instructions.

I went back into my room, and Carlisle and Edward were discussing something quietly. Probably what we were going to do if this test is positive. Those three minutes were the longest of my life. Carlisle picked it up.

"Positive."

"Dammit!"

I just broke down and cried. I cried for hours, Edward held me the whole time.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"It is up to you. I have an important question, and I don't know how you'll feel about it. Do you want to have an abortion?" I could tell he was pained to say those words.

"No, no way." I am strictly pro-life. I won't get an abortion. Even if there is a half werewolf baby with an evil father living in me.

"Okay, then."


	10. Family Picnic

**Hello! Thanks again for all the support!**

**I'm not exactly sure what is gonna happen in this chapter, so I guess I'll just go with the flow. But I just ate a supreme crunch-wrap from taco bell, the ultimate brain food. Okay not really, but it was really good!**

***************************************************

**Edward's POV**

Bella's pregnant. And it is all my fault, I shouldn't have let her go. I felt bad asking her about abortion, but it would be best for her. I don't know what we are going to do. Carlisle walked in the room and broke my train of thought. I needed to ask him something.

"What is this baby going to be? Human? Werewolf? Vampire? All of them?"

"I don't know- wait why would it be vampire? Have you guys, uh, you know?"

"No, we haven't Carlisle. I think the fetus absorbed my venom."

"Oh, well I can do some tests and find out."

_I wonder if she has told Charlie yet? _

"No, not yet, she doesn't want to until we know what species it is."

"Is he letting her out of the house yet?"

"No, but only because her therapist said she has to wait until Monday to go anywhere."

"I will talk to him about her coming over on Monday. I'll say that Esme wants to have a picnic."

"Okay"

****************************************************

**Monday**

**Charlie's POV**

Jacob was going to be punished for this. If I wasn't a law enforcement official, he would be in serious pain right now. No one hurts my daughter. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it. Carlisle Cullen was standing there.

"Hello Mr. Swan."

"Hello."

"May I come in."

"Uh- sure."

I showed him in and we went and sat on the couch. I wonder what he wants.

"Thanks for having me in. I was wondering if Bella could come to a family picnic this afternoon? If she is up to it."

"I'm fine with it, but I-uh should ask her." I just decided to yell up for her.

"Bells, come here a minute!"

She came downstairs. As soon as she saw Dr. Cullen her face lit up.

"Hi Carlisle."

"Hello."

Bella sat down on the couch. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to a family picnic with us?"

"Yea! That will be great!" She sounded so happy. I'm glad she's doing better. Before last week, she had never been so upset that she tried suicide. Not even when Edward left her.

"I will have Edward get you at about one-thirty. Is that alright?"

"Yea."

She went up stairs to go get ready.

"Thank you so much, she really needs to get out of the house."

"No problem. Well, I better help Esme prepare the food."

"Bye"

"Goodbye."


	11. The Best Three Words

**Thanks a bunch for reading this story!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't exactly factual. I don't know that much about pregnancies. And I don't know why Charlie and Carlisle aren't working on a Monday, maybe it's a holiday.**

****************************************************

**Bella's POV**

A family picnic. That's really weird, for the Cullens anyway. Maybe were not really going on a picnic. I'm just glad to get out of the house. I'm trying to see the bright side of this horrible situation.

It was almost One-thirty and I was waiting in the kitchen. Edward knocked on the door. Charlie got to it before me.

"I'm here to pick up Bella, for the picnic."

"Bella, Edward's here." He shouted at me over his shoulder. I went to the door. We went and got into the Volvo.

"Are we really going on a picnic?"

"No." He seemed worried, or upset, maybe both I couldn't tell.

"Then what are we doing."

"Tests."

"Oh."

We arrived at his house. We went to Carlisle's office. There was medical equipment in there.

"Hello, Bella. I think it would be a good idea to do some tests. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." I sat down on the hospital bed. I was a little nervous to find anything out about this baby. But it might make things eaisier.

"This first one might be a little bit uncomfortable. I am going to exctract some of the amniotic fluid." I could tell that Edward didn't really want him to do this one. He never liked anything that would hurt me at all.

Carlisle was right. It was the weirdest thing I have ever felt. As the needle pierced my skin, i felt like someone was putting a thousand pounds of pressure on my uterus. Ow. Once he had enough in the needle, he smelt it. I guess you don't have to do it the medical way when you are a vampire.

"The amniotic fluid is made completely of vampire venom. From what I can tell, the baby is comepletely human, with a little bit of vampire."

"Smell any dog in it." Edward asked, so quiet I could barely here him.

"Not at all."

Those three words were the best thing to happen to me since this whole mess started. Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I think she will have a completely normal pregnancy." Carlisle said. then Alice burst in.

"EEEEEH! Bella, I'm so happy for you! Do you want to know about the baby." I was still too shocked from her entrance to answer.

"Oh my gosh, Alice that is great. Tell her!." That was Edward, he already knew what it was because he saw it in her head.

"The baby is going to be a girl!" That made me happier.

"And it will look mostly like Edward, but some like you!" That surprised me, I guess his venom made the baby look like him. I was exstatic that she wouldn't look like Jacob.

"And it is going to be mostly human, but with a vampire power." That was great! I was going to have a daughter with a power that looked like my beautiful Edward.

"And the best part yet, She will be very mature, even from birth. She will grow at a normal human speed, but once she is an adult, she will stop growing and be immortal!"

My life is now officially perfect! Who knew that a situation so bad could turn out this great? I was crying out of happiness.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked me, worried.

"I'm just-just so happy!"

*********************************************

**It's not quite over yet. Stay tuned for more!**

**I want to write another fan-fiction, but I don't have any good ideas for what to make it about. So if you have an idea that you want me to make Twilight fanfic about, please share it with me. **

**Thanks!**


	12. Preview of Amity

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story! I am done with it. But I have a sequel already going. It is called Amity. Here is the link to my page so you can find it!**

.net/u/1827818/MothOnTheLightbulb

**Hope you like it!**

**Here is a preview.**

**Bella's POV**

These have been two really sukey days. Edward and his family had to go help the Denali clan with something. Edward didn't want to leave, but I made him. I didn't want him to leave either but his family did. So that leaves little pregnant me at home with Charlie. I am only about two months along, so I don't have a very big bump yet. It will be getting bigger soon. I don't really like pregnancy. Only because I am tired and throwing up all the time. And just today I started having cravings for steak. So Charlie took me to the diner. I ordered it medium, but it seemed to done. So I ate a rare steak. Just the thought of that used to gross me out.

I suddenly got really tired. I went into the living room.

"Night, Dad."

"Goodnight Bells."

I went back upstairs and went to sleep.

*****************************************************

"Bella, love. Open the window.'" I woke up to Edward outside of my window and tapping on it. I got up and opened it.

"You could have just opened it yourself." I said to him, not meaning to be rude, but the hormones made it that way.

"I didn't want to scare you." I realised he was back early.

"Why are you back already?"

"Alice couldn't see you anymore, so I came back early." He looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Edwar-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips.

"I hear four heartbeats. I think someone is in the house." He listened for a few more seconds.

"But I don't-" He gasped interrupting himself. "No!" Edward bent down and put his ear to my stomach.

"Bella. Get changed. We are going to see Carlisle right now." He got out his phone and called someone, I assume Carlisle. He was talking so fast I couldn't understand him. I went to the bathroom and changed.


	13. Making it clear

**I'm glad you guys liked the preview for the sequel. **

**But I don't think I was very clear.**

**Chapter 12 was NOT another chapter for this story. It IS a preview of the sequel to this story. That sequel now has two more chapters.**

**To get to it go to my profile and click on _Amity._**

**Or here is a link. **

**.net/s/4933753/1/Amity**

**That story IS the next part for Bella's secret.**

**T****his is the last time I will be posting on this story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**You have to copy the link into your browser and type _fanfiction_ in front of it.**


End file.
